L'amour brille sous les étoiles
by Bron-Yr-Aur
Summary: Seul, dans le froid, Kiba monte la garde. Ne lui en voulez donc pas s'il divague un peu. OS Shonen-aï KibaShika, allusions NaruSasu


Titre : L'amour brille sous les étoiles…ou pas

Auteur : NottySnake

Rating : Bah je dirais T, même si les ratings, c'est vraiment pas mon truc.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : Shonen-aï KibaShika, allusions NaruSasu

Note : Cette fic est un one-shot, donc il n'y aura pas de suite.

Je suis une newbie (ceci est ma première fic) donc je me permets une question. Est-ce qu'on doit répondre aux reviews par MP ? Et si oui, comment fait-on pour les reviews anonymes ?

Kiba étouffa un bâillement, et remonta le col de sa veste. Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour monter la garde. Le froid l'endormait, et depuis qu'Akamaru était parti patrouiller pour détecter d'éventuels dangers, il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Il avait compté tous les arbres qui étaient dans son champ de vision, et au moins autant de moutons imaginaires. Il maudit ce traître d'Uchiha qui les faisait dormir à la belle étoile, dans le froid, et au milieu de bestioles pas toujours inoffensives. Tsunade aurait du envoyer Shino plutôt que lui, il était sûr que son coéquipier ne se serait pas ennuyé le moins du monde, entouré par ses « amis », comme il les appelait. Kiba n'arrivait pas comprendre comment on pouvait qualifier de répugnantes choses grouillantes comme des amis. Franchement, quand il regardait Akamaru, il bénissait tous les dieux dont il se rappelait le nom d'avoir fait de lui un Inuzuka. Le seul avantage qu'il aurait s'il était Shino, c'est qu'avec son grand manteau, il n'aurait pas à se soucier du froid. Mais quand il imaginait tous les trucs rampants voulant lui faire un câlin, Kiba esquissa une grimace de dégoût. Les Aburame étaient des êtres à part, et il était bien content de ne pas les avoir pour ennemis.

Chassant toutes ces pensées peu ragoûtantes, il sauta d'un pied sur l'autre pour tenter –en vain- de faire circuler un peu plus vite le sang dans ses veines, réfléchissant sur leur mission. Ramener Uchiha. De l'avis du maître-chien, c'était parfaitement inutile. Si l'autre crétin condescendant voulait partir pour ne plus revenir, il ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient l'empêcher de repartir, encore et encore. Tout le monde finirait un jour ou l'autre par abandonner. Non, pas tout le monde. Naruto n'abandonnerait jamais celui qu'il considérait comme son frère –enfin ça c'est ce qu'il disait, parce que si on écoutait un tant soit peu les rumeurs... Mais lui, Kiba, qui connaissait à peine Sasuke Uchiha, et ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement –pas du tout, en fait- ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'une telle mission, et les autres membres de l'équipe non plus, d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre. Neji se moquait complètement de ce qui pouvait arriver au déserteur, vu qu'ils se détestaient cordialement. Shikamaru se préoccupait simplement de la réussite de leur mission, sa première en tant que chunnin, mais le sort d'Uchiha ne le concernait pas directement. Chôji souhaitait que tout finisse bien et que personne ne soit gravement blessé, comme toujours, et Naruto, égal à lui-même, ramènerait son Sasuke-teme, à coups de pied au fesses si c'était nécessaire, mais il le ramènerait, et de l'avis de tout le monde, ce n'était pas seulement une question d'amitié ou de promesse faite à Sakura.

Soufflant sur ses mains pour éviter de les voir devenir bleues, Kiba pensa à ce qui les attendait le lendemain. Ca n'allait pas être du gâteau, des ninjas assez compétents pour avoir échappé toute une journée aux feintes et pièges imaginés par Shikamaru -qui pour une fois, avait fait preuve d'un zèle étonnant- ne pouvaient que leur donner du fil à retordre. Laissant dériver son imagination, Kiba eut la vision fugace d'une armada de géants au regard sournois, arborant des biceps aussi gros que le ventre de Chôji et d'innombrables armes de toutes sorte –les plus imposantes devaient peser un bon quintal- et qui l'encerclaient avec un sourire particulièrement inquiétant, dévoilant d'immondes chicos noircis, et… Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de divaguer, où il allait finir sur le canapé d'un médic-nin psychologue ! Ah non, pas question ! Pas alors que Neji et Shikamaru lui lançaient fréquemment des regards blasés, du genre de ceux qui disaient « Arrête de faire le mariole, tu veux, c'est franchement la honte » … Bon d'accord, Neji ne s'exprimerait sans doute jamais ainsi, vu son degré de gravité de ce que Naruto appelait « le syndrome du bourge frustré ». Déjà que le Hyûga ne s'adressait à lui qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité… Ca en devenait vraiment énervant ! Parce que Monseigneur Hyûga venait d'une famille dont la majorité des membres avaient un balai coincé à un endroit stratégique que la « bienséance » leur interdisait de nommer, il se permettait de les traiter comme des… des… des bouseux ! Même Shikamaru, tout flegmatique qu'il était, serrait les poings devant son attitude de Monsieur-je-suis-le-roi-embrassez-moi-les-pieds-mais-sans-salir-mes-chaussures-vernies-merci.

…Et voilà, après la crise de folie, il se mettait à radoter comme une vieille gâteuse ! Franchement, il en venait à se demander de quoi il aurait l'air dans soixante ans, s'il survivait jusque là…

Kiba était tranquillement en train de maudire son cerveau tordu sans rien demander à personne, lorsqu'un bruit dans son dos le fit sursauter. Un mouvement. Derrière lui. A dix mètres tout au plus. Et il n'avait ressenti aucune présence. Quel piètre ninja il faisait ! S'il n'était pas dans le champ de vision de la « chose » qui venait de bouger, il se serait volontiers taper la tête contre un arbre, tiens ! Ca lui apprendrait, à ce cerveau de malheur, à cracher son venin sur Neji alors qu'il était peut-être en danger de mort !

« Tu parles tout seul, maintenant, Kiba ? »

Le dit Kiba se détendit en reconnaissant la voix de Shikamaru, sans relever le commentaire, signe qu'il était vraiment soulagé. Il se tourna vers le chunnin et lui sourit, les jambes encore flageolantes.

« Tu m'as fichu une trouille monstre, tu le sais ça ?

Oui, et pour être franc, je te trouve bien tendu pour quelqu'un qui doit monter la garde à trois heures du matin alors que des bêtes non identifiées rodent, qui doit se lever à l'aube le lendemain pour se mettre à la recherche de dangereux ninjas d'Oto et qui devra se battre jusqu'à la mort pour récupérer un péteux qui n'a que faire de la vie de ses prétendus camarades…

Tu me rassures pas vraiment, là… mais trêve de plaisanteries, pourquoi tu es réveillé ? Ton tour de garde est passé depuis deux heures.

Justement, je n'arrivais pas à dormir… J'ai tout essayé, des moutons à la berceuse, rien n'y fait. Même quand j'ai récité de mémoire les cours de l'Académie dans ma tête, impossible de fermer l'oeil.

Ciel, le grand Shikamaru Nara, roi des flemmards, empereur des paresseux, gouverneur des serpillières, qui n'arrive pas à dormir ? La fin du monde est pour bientôt ! Vite, les femmes et les enfants d'abord !

Kiba, quand tu auras fini de délirer, tu pourras peut-être me…euh…donner des conseils ?

Hein ? Tu veux que je te dise comment faire pour dormir ? Il me semblait que c'était toi le spécialiste !

D'habitude, oui, mais là… Bref, je pensais que toi, en tant que dynamite sur pattes, tu saurais comment s'y prendre pour t'endormir alors que ton traître de corps n'est absolument pas de cet avis !

Ben je sais pas, moi ! T'as essayé de compter les étoiles dans le ciel ?

Kiba, nous sommes dans une forêt, on ne peut pas voir les étoiles.

Ah oui, c'est vrai… Et bien, je sais pas moi, récite l'alphabet, la table de sept, rappelle toi les sermons d'Iruka, ou les bavardages d'Ino, n'importe quoi de suffisamment soporifique pour te faire sombrer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Bonne nuit ! » !

Non, finalement laisse tomber, ça ne marchera pas de toute façon. Autant t'aider à monter la garde… »

Sur ces mots, Shikamaru se laissa tomber aux pieds de Kiba, qui s'assit à son tour. S'ensuivit un long silence que ni l'un ni l'autre ne brisait. Pas que ce soit un silence gêné, non, c'était plutôt parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire, et que les mots sembleraient faux, vides de sens. C'était un silence empli de la complicité qui venait de naître entre eux. Chacun jetait un coup d'œil à son voisin quand il était sûr qu'il ne regardait pas dans sa direction, ignorant que l'autre faisait de même de son côté. Au bout d'un moment de contemplation mutuelle, Kiba se tortilla, le silence commençait à lui peser. C'est pourquoi il décida de le briser.

« Il a beau être quatre heures du mat', on se les gèle ici ! »

D'accord, c'était assez pitoyable comme entrée en matière, mais bon, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait éprouvé pas mal de choses qu'il n'aurait pas du éprouver en examinant son équipier de la queue de cheval aux orteils, donc fallait pas trop lui demander non plus.

« C'est vrai qu'il fait froid, répondit simplement Shikamaru.

Pourquoi restes-tu avec moi au lieu de retourner au chaud avec les autres ?

Sans doute parce qu'en ronflant Naruto fait le même bruit qu'un cerf en rut, que Chôji rêve de chips en grinçant des dents et que Neji marmonne des malédictions à faire froid dans le dos dans son sommeil. Ca te va comme réponse ? »

Kiba acquiesça vivement, un peu trop même, comme pour se persuader que cette réponse lui convenait parfaitement et qu'il n'en avait absolument pas espéré une autre, bien plus courte.

Shikamaru sourit devant sa réaction, chose qui lui arrivait rarement, et Kiba se sentit rougir comme un certain Akimichi dont les oreilles venaient de percevoir le mot « gros ».

« Il y a une deuxième réponse à ta question, mais je ne sais pas si tu serais ravi ou furieux de l'entendre, dit Shikamaru en baissant les yeux.

Dis toujours, tu ne peux pas prévoir ma réaction comme tu le ferais pendant un combat, avança Kiba tout en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur pour éviter de frôler l'apoplexie. »

Shikamaru fixa son regard loin, très loin, et ses joues arboraient une teinte digne d'Hinata dans ses meilleurs jours. Il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, quand un boulet de canon à fourrure blanche se jeta sur Kiba, l'empêchant d'entendre la réponse. Posant Akamaru sur ses genoux, il se tourna vers le chunnin.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu a dis. «

Shikamaru grommela quelques phrases indistinctes et se leva pour retourner avec les autres. Kiba put toutefois saisir quelques mots, comme « pas grave », « sans importance » et « te le dirais une autre fois ». Il sourit. Il pouvait attendre, après tout, il avait tout son temps…. Car maintenant, il avait une raison de survivre face aux ninjas d'Oto, une raison qui avait intérêt à survivre aussi, si elle ne voulait pas qu'il le poursuive jusque dans l'au-delà.

FIN


End file.
